What Dreams Are Made Of
by RedHotAnger2015
Summary: Joy is tired of the boring dreams she has to sit through during dream duty. But a little message from Rainbow Unicorn will encourage Joy to win her spot alongside the famous mythical creature in a new and exciting dream being produced at Dream Productions. Will Joy be bitten by the acting bug, or will the glitz and glamor be more than she bargained for? Idea is from Orangebird124.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, I have decided to take a break from writing High School is a Strange and Scary World to start writing a new story that was brought up by Orangebird124. This story is about Joy staring in a dream. It has been a long time coming for this story to be written. Thank you for this idea Orangebird124 and I hope I do this story justice for you. I am intending to write multiple chapters for this story. I don't know exactly how many.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like the first chapter of What Dreams Are Made Of.**

* * *

Joy sits at the controls. It's her turn to watch over Riley's dreams. However, she's having trouble staying awake. It's not that she's tired, she's just bored over the dream taking place. It's Riley in class as the teacher is giving her a lecture. Joy dislikes having to watch such boring dreams. She knows that Riley does some pretty exciting things, but for the producers at Dream Productions don't seem to care about the exciting stuff. They're more interested on rehashing the dull mundane events of the day.

Joy starts to snore when the sound of the dream is cut off. "An important message from Rainbow Unicorn." An announcer says. That causes Joy to stir awake. She lazily looks at the screen.

"Hi everyone! I have some exciting news to share with you." Rainbow Unicorn will speak. That causes Joy's eyes to widen. Her full attention focused on the message. "We strive to create the most amazing dream as we possibly can." That remark causes Joy to make a horse sound with her lips as she rolls her eyes. "But as you may know we have hit a creative slump, and drastic measures must be taken to ensure we continue making quality dreams. With that being said, I have started a contest. This contest will be to decide who will join me to star in a dream."

Joy's face lights up with curiosity.

"All you have to do to enter the contest is send in a headshot of yourself to Dream Productions. You can either mail it to me or send it via email to We will announce the finalists. If you are one of the finalists, you will have to come down to Dream Productions for an audition. If we like what we see you could be the one who co-stars with me."

Joy begins to wiggle in her chair over the news.

"Good luck to all the contestants."

A very dry and dull voice will conclude the message. "That's it for the message. We will now continue the regularly scheduled program."

Joy sits there with a glint of pure excitement in her eyes. "I'm going to win." She says to herself in a quiet voice.

* * *

The next morning the other emotions will walk out of their respected rooms and head over to the controls. They greet Joy with the usual morning salutations. Joy will smile and greet them with her usually cheery demeanor.

"So Joy, anything good during dream duty?" Fear answers with a slight grin toward his yellow co-worker.

"Just the typical boring stuff." Joy says with a sigh.

"Huh, figures. Why don't they make a good dream for once?" Anger huffs.

Joy will change the subject. "Well guys, it looks like Riley is getting ready for school. I'm going to freshen up before we start the day." She'll step away from the controls and begin to walk past the other emotions.

However, that causes confusion among the others. Especially Sadness. "Wait Joy, you never just walk away from the start of the day. You always are here making sure Riley is in a good mood before going to school. What's up?"

Joy freezes she's not sure how to answer that question. "Uh, nothing is up, I just need to freshen up, that's all. I trust you guys to get our girl to school in an okay mood. I'll just be gone for a moment." She walks away, the others deciding not to pry any further

Joy sneaks off to the bedrooms that are located upstairs. She however, isn't going to go to her room, at least not right away. Her first stop will be to Disgust's room. She quietly opens the door and enters. Turning on a light she'll examines the room _'Now where would I find a camera._ ' Joy thinks to herself. This is the likeliest of places to find a camera considering Disgust's attention to her own vanity.

She'll look through a closest to find a camera. However, no such item was found. But then she spots a phone on a nightstand by Disgust's bed _. 'Hmm this will have to do I guess.'_ Joy thinks to herself as she is holding Disgust's phone in her hands.

Joy doesn't have a phone herself, so she isn't sure how to even turn it on. She presses a button on the side of the phone and sure enough the screen lights up. Scan through the little icon she tries to find the camera icon. A little image of a camera appears, and Joy taps the screen. The phone is already set so that the front of the phone can capture the persons image. Joy can already see herself in the phone. Giving her best smile she taps a little button on the screen and a picture of Joy appears.

Disgust will groan. "Ugh, I left my nail file upstairs. I'll be right back."

"When you're up there, can you ask Joy to come back down?" Fear asks.

"Yeah sure." Disgust starts walking toward the stairs.

Just as Joy has finished sending the photo to Rainbow Unicorn she can her the sound of tapping. She immediately gets the phone over to main screen and places it back on the nightstand. However, she isn't fast enough to leave the room just as Disgust enters it.

Disgust looks at Joy with surprise. "Joy! What are you doing in my room?"

Joy is caught and it's not a good feeling. She must come up with an excuse. Anything to get out of this awkward situation. "I, uh was going to my room and then I noticed a really nice smell coming from your room. Did you get some new perfume?"

It's a lame excuse, but it works. "Yeah, it's a new scent I picked up at Fashion Island. You really just came in here because you smelled my perfume?"

"That's right." She'll give a weak laugh, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "Pretty silly, right?"

Disgust will roll her eyes and shake her head. "Joy, you can be so weird sometimes." Disgust will go to her vanity on the other side of the room and pick up her nail file. Then she'll walk back to Joy. "Now come on, Riley is on route to school. We need you back down their asap."

"You got it Disgust. I'm right behind you." Joy will breathe a sigh of relief as she and Disgust head back down to join the others.

* * *

Somewhere at Dream Productions.

"No no no, none of these people are good enough to join me in a dream." Rainbow Unicorn says as she is scanning through the hundreds of photos of contestants that have entered the contest.

"Uh, why is that Ms. Unicorn?" A small pinkish looking figure stand with a clipboard in hand.

"Because they all look alike." She says with a stern look toward the figure in front of her.

"But Ms. Unicorn, with our alternate reality filter-." The pinkish blob will be shut down.

"I don't want to use that filter! I want to go all natural with this dream and I need someone who is-" She stops herself looking at a picture of a yellow figure in a picture on her computer screen. "I think I just found who I'm looking for."

* * *

 **Well Orangebird124 I hope you like the first chapter :) As for the other readers of this and my other works I promise I will continue writing for High School is a Strange and Scary World.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so before we can continue with this little story I would like to share with you the story of an actual living unicorn. One thing that you need to know is that unicorns are commonly depicted as being horses or goats. It's 1985 in New York, the now defunct Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Bailey Circus has added a new addition to it attractions; a unicorn. His name is Lancelot and the crowd loves him. They couldn't believe their eyes. However, there was scrutiny that the horn may have been glued on or it was an implant. In order to dispel rumors that the famous creature was fake; a radiologist performed an x-ray on the animal and lo and behold the horn was part of the animal's skull. So yes at some point in time we had a real life unicorn. You'll find out how this mythical beast came into existence in the next chapter.**

* * *

It's been several days since Joy submitted her headshot to Rainbow Unicorn. She's been a little anxious over those few days hoping to hear back to see if she has or hasn't been accepted.

Unfortunately during this time Joy's mind has been a little preoccupied and as a result her work has suffered. Although it wasn't a detrimental lapse in her duties as Riley's main emotion, it did not gone unnoticed by her fellow co-emotions.

One moment that caused some concern was when Riley was hanging out with her friends. one of her friends was telling a joke. However, Riley didn't laugh right when she heard the punchline.

"Joy what are you doing? Riley's friend just told a joke and she's not laughing." Fear says with slight panic in his voice.

Joy's lapse of judgment has caused a small issue. Because on the screen Riley's friend was saying _'Come on Riley that was funny. Why aren't you laughing?'_

Joy will take notice of what happened and tried to fix the situation. _'Oh sorry, I guess I didn't understand the joke. Mind telling me again?'_ Riley will say to hear friend.

That causes the girl to sigh a little bit, but a smile formed on the girl's face as she starts telling the joke again. Without missing a beat Riley laughs at the joke.

Joy gives a nervous grin as she sees the shocked looks on all her co-emotions' faces. The awkward silence in the room is deafening.

Anger will break that silence. "What was that?"

"What? I fixed it." Joy says in her defense.

"Yeah but after we embarrassed ourselves in front of our friends." Disgust says in animosity toward's her yellow counterpart.

"It's fine guys, Riley laughed, she didn't embarrass herself and it's fine." Joy tries to play it off as no big deal.

Anger slams his fist on the console. "That's not the point Joy. The point is you slacked off and you never slack off."

Joy looks down into her lap. She is defeated, at this point it's futile to try to defend herself any further.

"I think you guys are being little hard on Joy." That remark said in a weak voice by Sadness will cause Joy to look at her in surprise and for the other emotions to look at her with dumbfounded looks.

"It was an accident, she does a great job and it's ok for her to have a moment like that." Sadness's voice gets a little stronger as she continues to defend Joy.

The others will look away at her and turn their focus to the screen. But after another moment of awkward silence Anger will say in a gravelly and annoyed voice. "Don't let it happen again!"

Joy will nod. She'll look to the screen again. "Ok, Riley's in class. Let's take a quick break."

"What if the teacher calls on us?" Fear says still with panic in his voice.

"No, were good, Mr. Stevenson doesn't ask many questions for the class to answer. Let's go." Disgust says to reassure the worried nerve. And pretty soon the the other emotions will disperse.

Joy spots Sadness standing in the corner of the room away from the other emotions. She'll walk over to her. "Thanks for defending on what happened earlier." She'll smile at the little teardrop.

"You're welcome Joy." She'll say with a smile. However, the smile will fade as she asks this question. "But what was that about?"

And there goes that nervous feeling again. "I haven't been concentrating lately and I guess I just lost focus." Joy will say rubbing her neck and looking down at her feet.

"Is everything ok?" Sadness has to pry, if something is off with Joy then she needs to know.

Joy doesn't say anything.

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell the others." Sadness gives a small reassuring smile.

Joy sighs, she gives up. Only covering up why she is acting like this is not doing any good. "Alright, I'll tell you."

In a quiet voice only Sadness can hear, Joy will go into detail about the contest Rainbow Unicorn is having and that if she wins then she'll star in a dream with the famous mythical creature.

Sadness expression is a surprised one. "So that's why you have been off these past couple of days."

"That's right. Now please keep this secret between us, the others don't need to know." Joy says with hands clinched together.

Sadness will reassure her. "Don't worry Joy, your secret is safe with me. But please be on alert from now on ok. We still have to work together, for Riley's sake."

"I know Sadness, and I won't slip up again. I think the other's might be waiting for us." Joy and Sadness will head back to their spots over to the console, the others being unaware of what just transpired between the two.

* * *

A small pinkish figure carrying a folder will walk to a large dressing room. She knocks gently on the door. "Ms. Unicorn?"

"Yes, come in." The mythical creature will announce.

A makeup artist will stop her work so Rainbow Unicorn can turn her chair around. She looks please to see her assistant. "Ah Judy, do you have those headshots?"

"Uh, yes Ms. Unicorn. Are you sure these are the contestants you want?"

"Yes, of course I want them. Let me see their headshots again." She motions the pinkish figure to hand her the folder.

She looks at each contestant. One head shots shows a male blob, teal in color, and he is wearing a top hat and has a curly mustache. Another candidate was a female blob, purple in color, she is also smiling. The last picture of a figure with yellow complexion and blue hair will be shown. Rainbow Unicorn will look at that picture longer than the other two. Finally Judy will break the silence. "You like her don't you?"

"Not only that, it almost looks like I've seen her before." The single horned creature says with a perplexed gaze.

"Well we could just pick her so we don't have to do au-" The pinkish blob will be cut off.

"No, no, no. We can't just pick her! What if we do hire her and find out she's terrible? What if she isn't good enough to star with me? I have to make sure she is right for the job." Rainbow Unicorn will immediately slam the folder shut and hand it back to her assistant.

She'll turn around so the makeup artist can continue her job applying make up. "Besides Judy, we have to give the other two contestants a fair shot."

"Yes Ms. Unicorn. Should I notify them immediately?" Judy will ask.

"Yes, do that." Rainbow Unicorn waves a hand to shew her assistant away.

But she'll stop Judy. "Wait, what was the name of that yellow one.

"Her name is Joy."

There's a pause. Then she'll motion her hand again to get Judy will leave.

* * *

A couple days have gone by. Joy has put that little incident behind her and she has continued to do her exceptional work.

It's evening now and Riley and her parents are sitting down to watch a movie. It's a chance for the emotions to relax a little. They're all sitting on the couch and enjoying the film. However, it will be interrupted by a knock.

"Who's knocking?" Anger pipes up.

Joy will abruptly get up and head over to the door.

"Where is she going?" Fear asks.

"Geez, are you really that clueless? She's going to answer the door." Disgust snaps back.

"Ok, it was just a question." Fear leans back in to the couch.

Joy will answer the door. She looks around, but she sees no one at the door. "Uh, hello?"

"Hi, down here." A very tiny blue blob will answer.

"Oh, hello there little guy. What are you here for?" Joy says with kindness in her voice.

"Hi, I'm Tiny, I'm here from Dream Production to deliver a message for you." His voice matches his size, he's donned with a Scottish cap on his head and he's holding golden colored envelope to Joy.

"Thank you." Joy will pat the top of his hat covered head.

"Please don't do that." He says as he gives a disgruntled look.

Joy will pull her hand away. "Oh, sorry. You have a good day."

"You too lady." He'll walk back to the Train of Thought.

Joy will close the door and walk upstairs. The others are still watching the movie and they're none the wiser to what just happened.

Joy goes straight for her room. She'll lock the door and she will begin to open the envelope. It says:

 _Dear Joy,_

 _CONGRATULATIONS!_

 _You have been selected to go to Dream Productions to audition for a chance to win an opportunity to work alongside Rainbow Unicorn in a new dream._

Joy's eye's widen as the reads the message. Then she'll jump up and down with loud shouting _woo-hoo_ as she does it.

She'll calm down after a while and she'll go to unlock and open the door. She gets a bit startled to see someone is standing outside of the door. But is she instantly becomes relieved to see that it is Sadness. "Did you win?" Sadness asks with a small smile on her face.

Joy will nod her head yes.

Sadness' smile doesn't leave her face as she says. "Come on you're missing the best part of the movie." The two will walk away. Joy is beaming with much excitement in her heart. She's just one step away from being a movie star.

* * *

 **So when I went into writing this chapter I wanted to have a little conflict. Joy being fixated on the contest keeping her from doing her job adds quite a bit of conflict among the emotions. As for Rainbow Unicorn I made her off as kind of a Hollywood diva. As for the words I used, even though I'm writing a K rated story I'm still going to use words that I know. Because if someone is reading this and they come across a word they don't understand then they can just Google the meaning to it. And finally I want to agree with Orangebird124 that Rainbow Unicorn should be voiced by Anna Faris. I love her in _Mom_ and I can totally see her doing that voice.**

 **Fun Fact: The title of this story is also a line of Van Halen's Dreams.**

 **Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, **so I did say I would tell you how Lancelot the unicorn came to be. Well back in the 1970's a man by the name of Oberon Zell became infatuated with the famed single horned animal after reading The Last Unicorn, a Peter S. Beagle's fantasy novel, that he wanted to create his own. Zell also read the work of Franklin Dove, who practiced the act of fusing horns together into one long protrusion. Zell took a goat that was less than one-week old that still has his horn just under the skin. He was able to maneuver the horns together and as the horns grew they would merge into one horn (Where's PETA when you need them?). He not only did that to Lancelot but also to other goats that he had. Whether his actions were right or not, he did create a unicorn and that is something truly astounding.**

 **This lovely information is from the TV show called _Mysteries at the Museum_. You can also find the information online.**

 **Now back to the story.**

* * *

It's been a while time since Joy got accepted to audition at Dream Productions. As the big day draws closer Joy became more giddy. But her work did not falter. She knew that when she is Riley's emotion and she has to focus. So far, she has been keeping her secret very well from the other emotions; well except for Sadness.

Now the the big day has finally arrived and Joy is keeping her wits about her. Not deviating from her typical duties. The day went off without a hitch and Riley was her typically happy self. When a moment arrived where Riley needed to feel something other than happiness she would let the appropriate emotion take over. As the day drew to a close Riley sits in her room quietly reading. Joy notices Sadness walking away from the controls. This is the perfect opportunity.

"Hey Sadness, I was wondering if you could me a favor." She stands in front of the tiny teardrop. Showing a big smile on her face.

"Sure Joy. What is it?" Sadness doesn't exchange the same expression.

"I was wondering if you could take over Dream Duty tonight."

"I thought you were on Dream Duty Joy."

There's a bit of silence between the two. Then Sadness remembered and with a surprise look soon followed by a small smile will look up toward the star figure. "Yes Joy, I can take over Dream Duty."

"Thanks Sadness, you're the best." How can Joy's smile get any bigger? The two will return to work.

* * *

The screen goes black. Riley is finally asleep. Joy will run to press the button on the floor to send the memories down to Long Term. Disgust will spout out. "So, who's got Dream Duty?"

"It's Joy's turn tonight." Fear announces.

"Uh actually, I got Dream Duty." Sadness says as she is still at the console.

"Wait, no you're not. I specifically have Joy on Dream Duty for tonight." Fear defends this information by showing a schedule of who does what.

"Yeah, well Joy asked me to take over tonight." Sadness say.

That remark causes Joy to freeze into one place as the other emotions look at hear with strange looks.

"What?" Joy says in a weak voice.

"You never asked one of us to do Dream Duty for you. What gives?" Anger looks at her with disdain.

"Nothing." She says defensively.

"I told you she's slacking off." Disgust scoffs.

"I'm not slacking off!" Joy says with a tone in her voice.

"Then tell us why you can't do it." Anger says, he walks closer to her, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, tell us." Disgust is also walking closer to her.

"Guys, this isn't ok what you're doing." Fear says quietly.

"Shut up Fear!" Red and green fury lashes back toward the purple figure.

Then their attention turns to Joy, the menacing looks even more piercing.

Sadness isn't liking this at all and steps in to intervene, walking in the direction of both emotions. "I think you need to leave Joy alone."

The two look at her with confused and irritated looks.

"Joy asked me to fill in for her because."

"Sadness no!"

"Because she had a long day and she just needs some rest."

Joy will calm herself. Looking back at the Anger and Disgust.

Then Disgust will ask. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, it was just a really busy day and I'm tired that's all." Joy says with a weak smile on her face.

Anger, Disgust, and Fear will walk away. The two most hostile emotions won't even look at Joy. Fear gives a look and then shakes his head a little.

Sadness is already at the controls looking at the dream in progress. Joy will walk up to her. "Thanks for bailing me out like that."

Sadness will turn to her, a dissatisfied look on her. "I don't like lying to them Joy."

"I'm sorry, it's not good to lie. But thank you anyways."

"Just go do your audition." Sadness will turn her head back to the screen when she says that.

Joy will walk away to the recall tube. Pressing the button on the floor.

"Hey Joy?" Sadness says as she turns around to see Joy as the tube is about to fall around her.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

Joy will nod as the tube fully closes and sucks her up to Long Term.

* * *

After plummeting into a bin of extra memories Joy will shake her head. _'There has to be an easier way to get here.'_ She thinks to herself as she tries to get her bearings. She'll begin her trek to get to Dream Productions.

It took awhile to get to the studio, but she did indeed made it. She walks in to see the flurry of activity as they are preparing for upcoming dreams. She doesn't know where to even go; until she was greeted by a sweet voice. "Joy?"

She'll turn to see a small, pinkish colored blob. "Oh, hello."

"You must be Joy. It's nice to you. I'm Judy." The figure holds a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet." Joy will return the gesture.

"Ms. Unicorn is expecting you." Judy will say as she let's go of Joy's hand.

"Well lead the way." Joy says with enthusiasm.

"Have you done this before?" Judy asks the yellow figure.

"No, not really. But I have been here before." Joy says as they both walk to meet with Rainbow Unicorn.

"She's been saying she has seen you before."

"Really? She remembers me?"

Judy will laugh a little. "You must have made an impression on her. That's probably the reason you're here."

A warm smile will spread across Joy's face.

"So you have never acted before? Is that correct?"

"That is correct. I haven't even thought about acting. I'm so busy being an emotion."

"Oh so you're responsible for keeping her happy."

Joy is a little shocked that Judy already knew that.

"What made you decide to do this?"

"I was getting a little tired of seeing boring dreams being displayed every night."

"And Ms. Unicorn understands that. It's actually the reason she decided to do this. She is just as tired of the boring dreams too."

The two will walk until they a reach two large doors that has Studio C written on them.

The two will enter the incredibly large room and see two figures that look similar to Judy, but are different colors.

"So, wait here while I go get Ms. Unicorn." Judy will walk away.

Joy looks at the two other figures standing in the same area. She tries to talk to them. The male blob with the top hat and mustache doesn't even bother to acknowledge her. The female blob is too nervous to even respond.

But after waiting a little while longer Joy and the other two contestants will be greeted by Rainbow Unicorn. Joy is beaming over the sight of the mythical figure.

She will go to each of the contestants. The blob with the top hat will give a smug greeting. While the female blob will give a humble and nervous responds. Joy can't even contain herself. She's gushing over the fact that she is right her right now with her favorite actor.

After the greetings, Rainbow Unicorn will say to all of the contestants. "I welcome you three to Dream Productions. I'm glad to see all of you here. While the current dream is being filmed we will take this time to see how well you will do in your audition." She'll turn toward the figure with the top hat. "Maxwell, you're up."

The two will step on a small stage that is set up with a spot light. Rainbow Unicorn will give a smile toward the figure. "So, what I want for this dream is to be part of the dream with the lucky winner. So the best course of action is to audition with me."

Maxwell will nod.

"What scene would you like to do?" She asks the figure.

"I would like to perform the scene from _Romeo and Juliet_ where Romeo confesses his love to her." He says with smug confidence.

"Ok." Rainbow Unicorn will motion two crew members to bring in a mobile staircase.

Rainbow Unicorn will climb the staircase and will setup the scene.

Maxwell gives an exceptional performance. Making sure he annunciates every word with elegance and grace.

"Thank you." Rainbow Unicorn will step off the stairs. "Ok Trudy, you're up."

Trudy does her best to give a good performance, but she is so nervous that she trips on her words. Forgetting lines and stuttering. "That's enough." Rainbow Unicorn says in an annoyed voice. "Next up. Joy."

Joy will step on to the set.

"What scene will you be enacting?" Rainbow Unicorn asks.

"I actually will be performing a dream." Joy answers.

That piques her interest. "Really? Well let's see it."

Joy will set a chair up that has the ability to lay flat. So when the person sits they are laying flat on their back. Joy will also rummage through a prop box and find a space helmet. She'll put it on and lay back in her chair. She'll also motion someone to pretend to be a mission control supervisor.

She'll start her performance by pretending to press buttons and flick switches. "Ignition on."

The person helping her will say. "Ok, astronaut Joy. Counting down. T-minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Blast off!"

Joy's body will begin shaking her body pretending that the rocket is thrusting upward into the stars. She will stop shaking her body. "NASA, I'm now in space."

"Congratulations Joy, you are free to move around the ship."

Joy will pretend to unlatch her harness. She leaves her seat and begins bounding around slowly. As if she is weightless. Then she'll take a bow.

Rainbow Unicorn will smile toward Joy. "Thank you."

Once the performances are done. Rainbow Unicorn will announce, "Please enter my dressing room one at a time to hear if you got accepted or rejected."

Joy waited to be last. As she waits she sees Maxwell leaving the room in frustration. He punches a hole through his hat and storms off. Trudy enters and soon leaves the room in tears. Then Joy will enter the room. A chair is setup in front of Rainbow Unicorn. She takes a seat.

"Well Joy. You're the last one. How does it feel?" She asks.

"Well I feel like I have a good feeling about winning." Joy smiles.

"You really surprised me doing that old dream. It's been so long since we created that." Rainbow Unicorn says with the look of nostalgia on her face.

"It was one of her most exciting dreams. I remember the next morning she went to tell her parents about it." Joy's smile never leaves her face as she says this.

"Is that what you would like to give her? A dream so vivid she would want to tell someone about it?"

Joy nods.

Then a rather perplexed look will form on Rainbow Unicorn's face. "One thing is driving me nuts. I feel like I've seen you here before."

That will cause Joy to tense up.

"Were you here on a tour?"

Joy merely sighs, here smile leaving her face. "I'll tell you the truth. A year ago I along with two of my friends entered this place on a mission to wake Riley up."

Rainbow unicorn ponders for a moment. Then the realization hits her like a ton of bricks. "Yes, you and a little blue person in a turtleneck. And wasn't there a big pink thing there too?"

Joy will smile again."Yeah the blue person would be Sadness." Then her face will look long and sad. "The pink one is of a friend who is no longer here, but helped our girl when she needed it the most."

"I'm very sorry about your friend." Rainbow Unicorn gives a look of sympathy.

Joy doesn't say anything. She too busy lamenting on that fateful day.

"But you want to know something. As soon as you guys left I was getting information about what was going on. At first it was told from someone as if you guys did something wrong. Later it was told in away that you guys were saving our girl. I'm grateful that everything worked out and you stopped our girl from doing something really stupid."

That causes Joy to perk her head up.

"I even remember your attempt at waking Riley up. What was that for?"

"That was to get the Train of Thought to move again so we could get back to head quarters."

Rainbow Unicorn laughs. "So you've had some experience with dreams."

Joy shows a little look of embarrassment.

"With that being said. How would you like to make a dream with me?"

"Wait, does that mean?" Joy's face is filled with hope.

Rainbow Unicorn Smile and nods.

Joy will jump up in exuberance. She'll run over to Rainbow Unicorn and give her a hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" She says in excitement.

"You're quite welcome. I'll have Judy fill you in on when to be back her. Tell me, how did you get here?"

Joy will explain how she took a recalled tube and trekked far in Long Term to find this place.

"Oh that will never do. I'll have Judy arrange a driver to pick you up."

After a moment Joy will leave the studio with a spring in her step. She is now a star.

* * *

 **Ok guys, chapter 3 is done. I'm sorry about the wait. But during this time a lot of awesome stuff happened. I got a raise for my dish washing job. Secondly during the Christmas party at the restaurant I work at the subject of me never kissing a girl came back up (that's right, 25 years old and never had my first kiss). It started out with an acquaintance of mine egging me on to kiss any girl in exchange for $5. But someone stepped up to fulfill something that has been long over do. So, there I was, surrounded by a group of people. The girl who works there and is someone I know as being an extra happy girl offered to help me. We both looked at each other. I closed my eyes and I could feel her lips pressing against mine. All the while I could hear the sounds of everyone cheering me on. My acquaintance kept egging me on to kiss her again saying that it wasn't a real kiss. I asked if she would want to do it again. She agreed. My eyes closed again as we made contact with our lips. I laughed afterwards. I can't describe it. It felt like a wave of warmth crashing down on me. I proceeded to high five everyone that bared witness. One thing I didn't do and I will next time I see her is to thank her for what she did.**

 **So, I think we only got one chapter left of this story. I'm going to try to write it and have it ready before the year is over.**


End file.
